Dance Away
by Jenuster
Summary: One Novice dying to become Gypsy. Well she be able to pass the Archer and Dancer test? Well her parents not mind if she runs away from home? Well they not mind if she bumps into two strangers who become very brave friends?
1. Novice Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online, it was made in Korea. Gravity owns it. I did not create most of these names, and these characters where made from Ragnarok Online as well (Sorry if I did not explain correctly).

Sitting out of no where is a house. You peek inside, seeing one little Novice laying on a bed in a deep sleep. Her parents named her Kemi Lishtia. "Kemi! Wake up! It's your big day today! Don't you want to become something way stronger than a Novice?" Kemi's mom said joyously as she sprayed water on Kemi's pale face so she'd wake up. "Eep!" Kemi yipped, finally waking up.

She then got a towel beside her, wiping the cold water off her face. It almost felt like watered ice that's been sitting in the freezer for years.

"So, Kemi," her mother started to say, as she sat right beside her daughter. "What do you want to become? You have many choices." "Um… Err, I don't know. What classes where there again?" she hesitated. "There are many classes. In Prontera, you can become an Acolyte. They're very kind." Kemi gasped, laughing. She always had hated Acolytes.

No, her mother wasn't an Priest, nor a Monk. She was a Gypsy, the best Gypsy in all Prontera. She even won the dancing competition a few months ago, which was an amazing experience for Kemi to see.

"Mother, you know how much I don't enjoy the looks of Acolytes. I mean, I love Priestess', but not Acolytes." She explained. "Well, in Izlude, a bit south from Prontera, there's also Swordsman class." Her mother didn't enjoy the look on Kemi's face once she said both classes. She even explained them to her.

"No-no-no, I don't want that, either. I want something more… exciting." Kemi then had a smile on her face, and grabbed a picture of some person. "What!" her mother almost yelled once she saw it.

"You want to become a ... Gypsy!" right when her mother said that, Kemi got a hug from her. She tried to escape her grasp, but her mom held her way too tight. "Yes, mom. I do." Kemi muttered, finally breaking free.

"Alright, let me get your father and tell him." Her mother got up, and went back down-stairs looking for father.

"John, our daughter, Kemi, wants to become an Archer. Well you please take her to Archer Village in Payon?" asked her mom. Kemi's father, who appeared to be named John, was feeding his Peco Peco worms. "Ah, I see she's finally chosen. Right away, Numi." John then hopped on his Peco Peco, and waited outside their house door.

"Kemi! You better be ready by now! Daddy's been waiting for over 10 minutes!" "Coming, mom!" Kemi quickly grabbed a bow, she knew she'd be needing it for sometime now. She quickly ran down-stairs and then hopped onto the Peco Peco and held onto her dad tightly.

"Father, is this going to be tough?" Kemi asked curiously, seeing her father's swords that almost whacked her face. "Hmm, your mother said it was pretty easy. You need to collect Trunks from Willows, they're very tough monsters."

"What are Willows?" Kemi had no clue what these were, because she's never been in Payon before. She only went there once to see her mother win this dance test. "Willows are--" pausing; he decided not to tell her. "You'll find out in the middle of the test." Finally, they got there. It was mid-afternoon.

Kemi hopped off, reading a sign. _Archer Village_,it said. "We're here!" she yelled happily. Her father nodded up and down. "I'll wait here, but as I do so, I'm going into the Cave to get some stuff. You go on and finish your test." "What about a map?" she asked. "You need no map. This is _your_ test, not _mine_." Then, her father disappeared.

Kemi saw scraps of wings on the ground. "He must've used a fly wing…" whispered Kemi, picking up the scraps and then throwing them back down again. "Ok, so, time to find the place… I've heard my mom say it was top-right of Payon Village before… I geuss I'll look there."

Seeing it, she was right. "Yahoo! Archer test, here I come!" she quickly ran in and bumped into someone. "Don't worry, it's only me. Ah, you must be… Kemi Lishtia. Am I correct?" "Yes! Yes, you are!" Kemi knew that her mother filled out an application.

"Alright. So, I need tons of Trunks from Willows south-east of Payon town. I need a total of 150 points. For extra, you well get tons of more arrows." He explained. "Report it back to me, and I'll see if you've collected enough." "Right away, sir!" Kemi said, saluting the man.

"Ahh!" hearing a scream, Kemi stopped. "What? What is it!" "Thief bugs… they're, they're… everywhere!" a young kid jumped on boxes, terrified of the bugs. "They look tough… but I managed to defeat 7 once I was in Training Grounds. I may be able to--" someone stopped her. It was the kid.

"Oh, no you don't! You're still Novice! Come back and shoot these once you're Archer!" ignoring him, Kemi quickly attacked one. At least 10 of them started attacking her. "You little--" in amazement, he watched Kemi quickly bash away all the Thief Bugs.

"Wow! You're strong! Here's a 1,000 Zeny reward for helping me get these Thief Bugs out of my house!" cheered the boy, quickly giving Kemi 1,000 Zeny. "Thanks, sir. I shall be going now." "Ok, good luck with your test!"

Waving each other goodbye, Kemi quickly went south-east of Payon. She saw a brave male Swordsman killing Spores. "Wow, amazing. I've seen Spores before, but none like these." Said Kemi, butting in. "Oh, yes. These are tough for a young fell'a like you. What are you doing here in these parts, young traveler?" asked the boy. He acted as if he knew everything. _Everything._

"Oh, I'm just searching for Trunks. Have any?" she asked. Something in her mind kept on trying to tell her, '_No, don't ask. Get them on your own, Kemi. This is your only chance. Go, go, go!_'

Amazed, it was her father thought-speaking to her somehow. But, she could not thought-speak back. "Err, never mind me. I'll just get them on my own." "Ah, that's very brave of you. Oh, my name's Jake, by the way. What's yours?" he asked. "My name… is Kemi!" she enjoyed her name very much. "If you don't mind, may I travel with you? Oh, and, here's my number." He then started giving her his phone number, and Kemi gave him hers.

Hearing wrestling in the bushes, they stopped, getting ready for action. Was it an enemy, or a friend? They did not know, and weren't eager to find out. But they were ready. They're biggest journey of their life has just begun…

_To be continued…_


	2. New Friends

Then, the top of a Spore head was poking out of the bushes. "What the?" Kemi said, but before she could say anything else, Jake quickly covered her mouth. "Shh…" he warned. "You see that? That doesn't look like a real spore to me. Wait here.." Jake started crouching up to it, and…

"Ahh!" he yelled, touching the Spore's head. "Holy Light!" yelled someone under the head. "It's alive!" Jake quickly dashed back to Kemi and knocked her to the ground. Laughing, the thing under the Spore head appeared to be a human.

"You weaklings." Said that someone. They then looked at each other. "Oh, um… sorry." Kemi and Jake said, realizing they were on top of one-another. As they started to get back up, they noticed it was an Acolyte. "Oh, just a weak Acolyte…" mumbled Kemi.

"What did you just call me?" the Acolyte, who appeared to be a girl, started running up, choking Kemi by slightly wrapping her hand around Kemi's neck. "N-n-nothing!" coughed Kemi, trying to gulp. The Acolyte sighed, and let her go, and then looked at both Kemi and Jake.

"I see that you two are traveling together! Great! My name's Mika. If you don't mind, may I travel with you as well?" the Acolyte, addressed as Mika, asked. "Yes, sure. We don't mind. Riiight, Kemi?" smirked Jake. "Uh… uh, y-ya. We don't mind.." Kemi, of course, wasn't used around Acolytes.

"Nice hat." Complimented Jake as they started walking a while ago. "Thanks." Said Mika. Kemi groaned, she appeared to love Jake, and didn't want to let Jake take this Acolyte as a bride. "So, um… I got at least 50 Trunks" Kemi said. "Wow! Fifty! That's amazing! You better go to _Archer Village_, now!" Jake said happily.

"But the guy said 150." Sighed Kemi. "No, no. He meant 150 points, not 150 Trunks. Geez, girl. You have more than enough. They're all regular Trunks, right? Or just mixed?" asked Jake. "Regular." "Wow! It's been that long! I suppose.. Hey, Mika, know how to Warp?" he asked, knowing that Mika was rather strong.

"Yes. Yes, I do in fact. Were to?" Mika said in a decent reply. "Well, Payon or Archer Village." "I can't do Archer Village, but I can do Payon town." "Ok, take us there then." "Ok!" Mika hummed something, and then said, "Warp Portal !" as she did so, a swirling white-ish blue figure appeared before them. "Go on in!" Mika waited for the two to go in. They did as they were told. After they went in, Mika followed behind.

"Here she is!" Jake said a while ago, finally hitting Payon. "Ouch!" Kemi screamed, falling on top of Jake. "Watch it!" "Sorry." Kemi said, getting up, dusting herself off. "C'mon guys, you're so slow!" Mika yelled, what almost looked like she was a mile away from Kemi and Jake. "How does she do that?" Jake mumbled, running behind Mika. "Who knows." Kemi said, running besides Jake.

"We're here!" Mika cheered, stopping inside the house of the Archer Test. "Here you go, sir. I got 50 Trunks from Willows. I collected them all by my self." Explained Kemi, as she handed over the Trunks to the man. "Ah, thank you dear. Here is your new Bow, and 330 Arrows. Here's a bag for them so you don't have to carry it a lot. Ohh, look over there!" said the man, as Kemi looked to where he was pointing.

"Ta-da! You're now officially an Archer!" he said, changing Kemi's job. "Here are your clothes, go put them on in the dresser room." "Right away, sir." Kemi went in the dresser room and put them on. As she did so, Jake was peeking inside the dresser room Kemi was in. He blushed seeing her naked-ness.

Before Kemi walked out, Jake quickly rushed back to Mika before anyone noticed that he was a pervert. "Ah. Those fit perfectly on you, Kemi." Everyone said. "Thanks! I shall be going now, my father's in the Caves still getting stuff." The three of them started walking out, waving good-bye to everyone in the house.

"Hmm, are you sure you want to go back home? I mean, you could stick with us two for a while if you want." Asked Jake. "Really? You mean it? Wow… I, I don't know.. I never really traveled alone before." Replied Kemi. "But you aren't alone, you have us. And besides, you can go back once you're transcendent, ok?" "Oh, alright. I geuss I'll stay." She sighed, not sure if she was doing the right thing or not, but always wanted to be on an adventurer.

"Yay! Let's go level!" Mika butted in, almost charging into the caves. "No, stop!" Kemi said, grabbing Mika's shoulder. "Why?" Mika stayed. "Because, if my father sees us, he'll take us home. Lets go else where, like the Spore area, perhaps. Or some other place." "Alrighty then." Jake started walking into a forest.

"Boing!" hearing something, the three of them stopped. "Holy shit!" Jake yelled.

Is it another friend or foe? Did they walk into the wrong place? Why do they always end up in such danger?

_**To be continued**…_


	3. New Enemies

Hearing noises and screeches of monsters, they went back-to-back, getting ready to attack.

"Jake, look out!" cried Kemi, pushing him out of a way before he got whacked by this tree-looking thing. It appeared to be a Greatest General, or GG. "What is that thing!" Kemi yelled.

"I don't know, but it sure is powerful! Maybe we should—Oh my god, no more blue gems! What shall we do?" Mika looked terrified, as if she seen a ghost trying to steal her away.

"Oh Crap… crap, crap…" Kemi mumbled under her breath. She thought she was going to die. "I'll shoot it!" said Kemi, trying to be proud of her self. '_C'mon, hit the target… Hit, hit, hit!_' Thought Kemi, thinking she was hopeless.

"Bsham!" the arrow went spinning, right at the target. "C'mon, c'mon! Almost there, almost there!" Kemi said repeatedly to her self. "Swoosh!" The arrow went past the GG, and hit a rock, making a loud "Thwong!" noise before it stopped moving.

"Well, at least it can't move, but—Ahh!" yelled Mika. "What in the—!" Mika looked behind her, seeing a Horong, these purple things that know how to do the Mage skill, Sight.

"We're surrounded!" screamed Kemi, bawling. She was so sad right now, she could hardly move.

"Nothing we can do, for now. Only thing we can do is go up." Said Jake, grabbing Kemi and Mika and than quickly hopping up-wards. The Horings, who knew how to float, followed after them. There were at least 20 or 30..

"C'mon, we must race back to Payon, before we're dead meat!" yelled Jake, quickly forcing Kemi and Mika to run behind him as he grabbed onto her arm.

Kemi was still crying with fear; she didn't know what she should do. In fact, what 'should' we do?

We have no where to run, nor hide. All there is is just a bunch of Horong's everywhere, and GG's. "The exit!" Jake screamed. "C'mon, before we're killed!" Jake quickly hopped into the air, forcing Mika and Kemi to do so as well.

They've landed, something has stopped them. "Eek!" Kemi screamed, hiding behind

Jake. "A … a… dog!" Mika said, a Ninetails growling at them. "Oh my god!" yelled Jake.

"That's no dog, that's an Ninetails! They're tougher than any monster on this field!" Jake screamed. "Holy Light!" yelled Mika, sending out an Holy attack at the Ninetails. It yipped, but feeling no pain.

"It's too strong!" cried Mika, as the Ninetails bit her and a Horong hitting her on the side. "Mika! No!" Kemi sobbed. Jake tried to quiet Kemi down, but she wouldn't stop crying.

Mika fell, unconscious. Jake quickly picked her up and carried her on his back. "Mika, please, wake up, we n-need y-you!" cried Kemi, bawling and hiccupping as she tried to wake up Mika. It was hopeless… they were all surrounded….

_To be continued…_

Is this the end of their journey? Will they be lunch for this hungry Ninetails? How come they weren't warned? Who well save them? Is this their only chance to live once again? Why won't someone help them? And, how come Mika is getting beat up all the time? Is she supposed to be? Find out on the next chapter, _Mika's Memories_!


	4. Mika's Memories

' _Jake, Kemi… No! Don't leave me! Please! Noo! Is this the end of my life? What about my family: Nisha, Timmy, Tammy, mom, father...' _

'_Please, help… Help us, help me. I don't want to die here. Oh, why are these flash-backs coming back, now? Why didn't they come sooner? Wait, what's that?'_

'_Is that supposed to be a clue to get out, away from this Ninetails? Wait, no… Come back! Don't go away!'_

'_Mother, father, no! Don't attack! Noo!' _"Slash!" attacked the Ninetails in Mika's ribs. _'Why am I always so hopeless? How can I stop this and make Mika stronger? Why do I always feel so happy around her?'_

_Kids were running, that's what she saw. But, they where going towards a … tree. Was it a Greatest General? No… it was a tree. A regular tree. A tree, called home._

_How come this tree only had a hole in it, though? There was no house. Hey, look! One of those kids was her! A novice! Yes, she could've sworn that was her._

_They slipped through the hole in the tree that had leaves on top. Red-ish leaves, so she assumed it was near the end of fall. As they slipped, they fell._

_This tree had a huge hole. As they fell, they saw shooting stars, all the colors: red, blue, yellow, black, brown, purple, green… any color you could imagine._

_As they landed, they saw a monster. Just like this Ninetails, but younger. Was it the same one? They did not know, but it was rather friendly, it looked as if it created the whole entire world._

_It's tails where gorgeous; just like this one. Then, they got teleported to a new place. A place they've never seen before. A magnificent world called Space. But, why? Why space, and how come?_

_Something fell into Mika's hands that day. It was some sort of… ball. A whitish ball, almost like the white around your pupil eye. "Why shall I claim this?" she asked._

_She had no reply, but she was teleported back on top of the tree. Then, the hole disappeared. _Another flashback came to her…

_She remembered this ball healing someone. Was it herself? No, well, actually, she wasn't sure. What she did know, though, is that person came back to health..._

"Nili…" she said. "Ahh!" screamed Kemi..

_To be continued…_

I thought I'd just stop by, but—Ahh! Not more Horongs! Jake, help! Hey, what's with that Ninetails? It's acting friendly all a sudden. Find out next time on: _Ninetails' Glowing Tails_!


	5. Ninetails' Glowing Tails

The Ninetails barked as loud as it possibly could, attacking Horongs randomly. "What's going on?" asked Kemi. "I don't know…" said Jake, as he glanced over to Mika.

The Ninetails barked, telling them to follow immediately. Kemi was too scared to move. Jake had no clue of what to do… besides, he had Mika on his back.

It barked again. "I think it wants us to follow it…" before Kemi could say anything, Jake quickly grabbed her arm and followed the Ninetails.

The Ninetails ended near a guy. "Ahh!" he screamed, seeing the Ninetails. "Don't worry, man, it's only helping us out." Jake explained.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. C'mon in, quickly now." Said the guy, he opened a door that hid underneath the grass. "Quickly!" he yelled. The two nodded and went down the steps. It was rather hard, since everything tilted for some reason.

The Ninetails decided to follow, knowing it was safe. "You'll be safer in here, for now…" he said, shutting the door and locking it so monsters wouldn't get in.

"Thank you, sir!" said Kemi, bowing. Jake placed Mika down on a couch. "I see… one got hit by a Ninetails, yes?" asked the man.

"Yes. It was that one, but then that one stopped attacking us for some reason. I think Mika knows this Ninetails..." said Jake.

"Ah. That's very clever of you to bring her here." "It wasn't us, it was that Ninetails. Thank it." They both glanced over at the Ninetails. The guy smirked.

The man bowed to the Ninetails. Ninetails bowed back. "Where are we, anyways?" asked Kemi. "You're in the hunter guild. This is where people change from Archer, to hunter." He explained.

"Wow! I didn't know there was Hunter class! But I want to be Gypsy…" she said. "Be what you want. That's your choice." Said the man, sitting on a chair.

The Ninetails was lying near a fire place, sleeping. "So can you tell me exactly WHAT happened?" asked the man. Kemi and Jake explained everything.

"We must get going now, before it gets dark." Said Jake, picking up Mika and carrying her on his back. "Well you be alright? I mean, with Mika unconscious like that?" he asked.

"We'll be fine. Besides, we got Ninetails with us!" smiled Kemi, as they started walking out. After they walked out, the man prayed to the Lord for the kids to be safe and locked the door.

"Oh no!" screamed Kemi. They were at least a mile away from the Hunters guild. Horongs were circled all around them.

"Ninetails!" said Kemi. Ninetails nodded, somehow, its tail started to glow. "Wow!" said Kemi, amazed of all the different colors formed onto Ninetails tail. It started to charge after the squad of Horongs.

Then, Ninetails grew bigger as its tail shined brighter. Its tail was very sharp now. Even if you haven't really touched it, you'd still feel your hand bleeding.

Oh my god, that Ninetails is so pretty! Oh, sorry Jake, you are too! Oh, no! Ninetails! Don't knock down yet! Still, who's this Nili person? When well Mika wake up? Well Ninetails be able to beat these Horong? Find out next time: _The Power and Teleportation_!


End file.
